The Face of the Enemy
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: When Fitz is attacked by Ward on the plane, it seems they have a traitor in their midst. But surveillance videos show Ward working out with Skye during the attack. So who's is the attacker, and who's face will he wear next?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I've got a good one! Ward or a ninja?" Fitz asked, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth. Simmons didn't even have to think before answering.

"Oh God, Fitz. That one is too easy! Ward, obviously." she smiled. The two of them had been at this for hours. Both sat on either end of Fitz's bunk, facing each other. They were dressed in simple T-shirts and sweatpants with a bowl of popcorn in-between them. Fitz stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Come on, Jemma. Now, Ward is pretty badass, I'll give you that, but a ninja could kill you just by blinking!" the young man exclaimed, blinking his eyes furiously to prove his point. Simmons giggled and tossed a kernel of popcorn at her friend. It struck him on the tip of his nose, making his face spas as he tried to catch the falling food in his mouth. Jemma laughed harder, tossing more of the snack him. He responded with the same action. Soon, their bowl was empty and the bunk was covered in golden puffs.

"Now look what you've done, Fitz!" she chided playfully, gesturing to the mess.

"What I've done? Please, you started it." Fitz chuckled, lightly smacking her with a pillow. Jemma gasped in fake shock. With a coy smile, she yanked the pillow from his grasp and began beating him brutally with it.

"Go get us more popcorn!" she cried out, tossing the pillow at him. He held it in front of him like a shield and smiled cheekily at her.

"I'm not sure you can handle popcorn responsibly, Jems." he joked. She put on a serious face and held up her right hand.

"I swear that I will not use said popcorn for anything other than its rightful purpose, which is digestion." she recited cheerfully. Fitz groaned and rose from the bunk.

"Fine. I'll go get the popcorn. Just clean up this mess, please. I have to sleep in there." he called after her as he walked down the hallway.

"So bossy." he heard Simmons mutter. It didn't take long for him to reach the kitchen. He grabbed another bag of the popcorn from the blue box on the counter. Whistling to himself, he tore open the plastic and put the bag in the microwave. A noise behind him made him spin around.

Just as he turned, he saw someone duck down the hall. Fear started to gnaw at him before he remembered how secure the plane was. There was no way an intruder could get aboard. It was probably just Skye or Jemma. Fitz began to follow after the person calling, "Hello? Who's there?"

There was no answer and there was nobody in the hallway. Fitz shook his head and turned back into the kitchen where he waited patiently for his popcorn to finish popping. When the beep signaled that his snack was ready, Fitz grabbed the hot bag and began to walk back down to his bunk. He tore open the bag and munched lightly on the buttery goodness.

Halfway to his bunk, Fitz heard footsteps behind him, making him stop and turn around. Besides himself, the hallway was empty. The fear began to settle in his stomach again. Fitz turned back around and kept his head forward, picking up his speed. The popcorn was suddenly thrown from his hands as an arm shot out from around a corner and wrapped it around his neck. A hand was clamped over his mouth, keeping him from yelling for help.

Fitz struggled against his attacker, throwing blind punches behind him. It gave him great satisfaction when he felt his fist connect with the attacker's nose, making him curse and drop him. Fitz, now thrown to the ground, looked at his attacker for the first time. He was shocked to see a pissed looking Ward clutching at his bleeding nose. "What the hell! Ward?"

"Not exactly." the man chuckled with a voice that didn't quite match the face. Fitz didn't even have a chance to yell for help before Ward grabbed the young man by the throat and yanked him to his feet. The next think Fitz saw was a fist heading for his face.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye and Ward were walking back to their bunks after working out in the cargo bay. Skye stretched her arms above her head with a long yawn. "These work outs wear me down."

"Well, if it means anything, you're getting better." Ward said, looking at her with a smile. Skye raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Whoa! That was a compliment. Man, I wish I had gotten that on camera." Skye joked, elbowing the serious agent playfully in the ribs. He nudged her right back.

"Well don't get use to it, Rookie." he shot back. Skye smiled, glad that Grant was starting to open up to her a bit. A sudden yell of pain echoed through the hall, making both of their heads snap towards the sound.

"That sounded like Fitz." Skye said softly, a dread gripping her heart. Ward had a look of panic on his face as another shout rang out. They both took off running to the sound. They ran past Fitz's bunk and saw a lonely looking Simmons standing in front of it. She also had a look of panic on her face as she ran after the other two agents.

They turned a corner and were horrified to see Fitz unconscious on the ground with a man standing above him, a knife in his hand. Simmons, who had to be held back by Skye cried out, "Leo!"

The intruder turned to face them, making them all gasp in shock. The intruder had Ward's face but it wasn't Ward. The real Ward charged at the intruder, grabbing his wrist and twisted it back. The intruder cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Ward and the intruder began to fight, hand to hand. Ward got the intruder in a head lock. Looking back at the girls, Ward called out, "Get May and Coulson!"

Skye nodded and began pulling a struggling Simmons back to the cockpit. Jemma shook her head. "No, we've got to get Fitz!"

"Ward will take care of him. We have to get the others." Skye urged, yanking her by the arm, leaving the two Wards to their battle. Ward kept his arm locked tight around the intruder's neck, cutting off circulation and oxygen to the brain. Soon the intruder fell still as he slipped into unconsciousness. Ward let out a shaking breath and pulled the intruder over to a utility closet. He threw him in, not trying to be gentle, and locked him in.

"Fitz?" Ward called quietly, walking back over to kneel by the still unconscious man. Ward was sick when he saw the bruises already forming on Fitz's face. His lip was busted and his nose bleed. What really worried him was the odd angle at which his left leg was bent. Ward suddenly felt like going back and beating the ever-loving crap out of the imposter. "God. Fitz, wake up!"

"Quit yelling." his voice was small as he woke, making Ward laugh with relief. His joy, however was short lived when Fitz saw who it was. His face became twisted with fear as he tried to scramble away. I cried out in pain when he disturbed his broken leg.

"Fitz! Fitz, calm down. It me; the real me. I've got the imposter locked in the closet. You're safe now." Ward comforted, holding his hands in front of him. Fitz seemed to calm down a bit.

"My leg hurts." he groaned, squeezing his eyes closed against the pain. Ward swallowed and nodded.

"Its probably broken. I'll have to set it." he told Fitz solemnly. Fitz looked distraught but nodded in understanding.

"Do it." he said shakily. Ward gently took the scientists leg and began to count.

"One, two-" he quickly snapped the bone back in place. Fitz let out a strangled cry.

"What the hell happened to three?" he asked incredulously. Ward shrugged.

"I was never good at math." he joked, making Fitz smile slightly. "You're lucky it was a clean break."

"Yea, I'm bloody lucky." he grumbled, laying back down. Ward chuckled and smacked his good leg.

"Hey, chicks dig casts. It tells girls that you're masculine."

"Yea right. Wait, they do?" Fitz asked with a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes. They heard a shuffle down the hall as the others rushed to join them.

"Where's the intruder?" Coulson asked with his gun raised and ready. Ward pointed at the utility closet and smiled.

"I locked him in there." he told them. May rolled her eyes and went to open the door. Skye peeked inside behind her and gave Ward a weird look.

"Her. You locked her in here." she said as May dragged out an unconscious woman. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her bleach blonde hair was in long dreads. Her face was pale and ashen. The man clothes she was wearing hung off of her small frame. Ward looked horrified.

"I beat up a teenage girl." he said slowly. Fitz looked equally horrified.

"I got beat up by a teenage girl." he looked down in shame. Simmons ran past the others to kneel next to Fitz. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cried. Fitz groaned when Jemma squeezed him too tight.

"Only if you get the bloody popcorn next time." he smiled against her hair. She laughed and wiped the happy tears from her eyes. She punched him playfully on the shoulder; also in a fresh bruise. Fitz groaned and fell back. "Argh."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Jemma cried. Coulson spoke up.

"Okay lets get this young lady in the interrogation room and Fitz down to the infirmary." he ordered gently, helping Ward get Fitz to his feet.

"I don't think a cast is worth this." Fitz hissed in pain. Ward could only roll his eyes.

**Hope you liked it! please review and Follow! Love you guys!**


End file.
